A Slayer's guide to kicking ass,killing and love
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: When Harry is turned into a vampire he is saved by Angel and Spike and then taken to Sunnydale where they meet the slayers causing Harry to fall for a certain dark haired slayer. VampHarry ManipulativeDumbles Harry/Faith Angel/Buffy Spike/Fred
1. Chapter 1

'_The dark lord will rise_

_The saviour will be betrayed by the mentor_

_Two champions will emerge from the dark to help the light_

_Another of the chosen will become his protector, confidant and soulmate_

_The dark lords will fall at the hands of the chosen.'_

**Hogwarts**

"Potter is a problem," Albus said "he is getting two powerful chosen one or not we will have to kill them."

"But Albus," Minerva said "he is just a boy, he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort why would you subject us to that tyrant just because Harry is not following you as loyally as you want him to."

"Minerva if we kill Harry anyone will be able to kill Tom," Albus said "it was that damn mudblood' blood protecting Potter why we couldn't kill him the night that his parents died."

"I will convince the dark lord to attack Potter during the summer Albus," Snape said

"No, wizards cannot get near Potter," Albus said "the wards on the damn house prohibit me from doing so, have the dark lord send some dark creatures a vampire or two should be able to do the trick."

"Yes sir," Severus said and turned to leave "Albus, what will the order do if they find out?"

"They won't my boy," Albus promised with a dark grin "no one need not ever know what happened to cause the demise of Harry James Potter."

**Privet Drive**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting alone when a letter from Albus arrived.

'Send the boy out of the house, he will meet his demise. Albus'

They both smirked at this they had been waiting 15 years for a chance to get rid of the Potter brat and now they finally had it.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted and Harry could be heard grumbling as he came down the stairs "we have run out of milk boy so you have to go to the shop to get more."

"Yes uncle," Harry said as his aunt handed him 2 pounds and he left the house little did he know he was being followed by two psychotic female vampires. As he went under the bridge were he had been attacked by the Dementors just a year before the two vampire stepped out in front of him.

"What do we have here?" the dark haired vampire said "little Potter all out on his own with no one to protect him."

"It is a shame isn't it Dru," the blonde said "the way the world is now how a boy can be killed on the way to the shop."

"Oh I know Darla," the one called Dru said as they back Harry in towards the wall. Before Harry could move the blonde pushed him against the wall and bit into his neck drawing blood.

"Ahh," Harry screamed in pain and tried to fight her off but the black haired vampire held on to him.

"Hey," a voice said and the two vampires turned around to see a tall man with black hair and a shorter man with blonde hair "what are you doing?"

"Not much Angelus," the black haired one said "just depriving the magical world of their saviour, do you want a bite?"

"He isn't Angelus," the blonde said "he's Angel,"

"Sorry to disappoint," the black haired man said and lunged forwards and grabbed Harry

"It doesn't matter anyway," the blonde said as the black haired vampire laughed "the only way to save him is to turn him and we know that you won't do that will you Angel? Your soul won't let you." And then they both disappeared.

"Spike help me with the kid," Angel said as they carried Harry out of the alleyway under the bridge

"As much as it sucks to say Darla is right Angel," Spike said "you won't turn the kid without the risk of you losing your soul, let me do it, I earned my soul you were cursed with one."

"Ok," Angel said and Spike bent down and drank blood from Harry were Darla had already bitten him and then turned Harry into a vampire.

Harry then sat up with a need for blood and realised he had no clue where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked looking up at the two men "who are you?"

"I am Angel," he said "this is Spike, we are vampires you were attacked by another two vampires Darla and Druscilla the only way for us to save you would be to turn you into a vampire as well,"

"So I am a vampire?" Harry asked

"Yup," Spike said "a 100% blood drinking creature of the night."

"Your not going to break out in singing kiss songs are you?" Angel teased

"Huh?" Spike asked unaware of the comment.

"It was a song by Kiss," Harry filled in "called creatures of the night."

"Oh," Spike said "and back to you mate when I drank your blood I got some of your memories, any chance you wanna go and fulfil your first vampire kill on your aunt and uncle?"

"Spike," Angel said "don't encourage the kid,"

"Angel I am telling you they are the normal version of me and you mate," Spike said "apart from the marriage and sex and the fact we both like women."

"Will I be able to go out in day light?" Harry asked and the two vampires turned their attention to him

"We can't," Angel said "but you can, one of the perks of being a magical vampire, you get some of our characteristics but you keep some of your own, for example you can still do magic but you have super strength and super speed plus the fact you need blood to survive."

"On to the Dursleys then," Harry said with a dark grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is it?" Angel muttered to Spike "we come to kill Darla and end up with a teenager?"

"Well mate," Spike said "would you have rather the kid died? I had to turn him to save him I just didn't expect him to sleep so long after it."

"Yeah well Darla practically drained him," Angel said looking at the younger man who was passed out in the bed "we will have to take him back with us Spike we cannot allow him to get into a position to endanger him and us."

"I saw his memories Angel," Spike said rubbing his face "we wouldn't have souls if we sent him back, his aunt and uncle use to treat him like shit, his uncle has burnt him with a grate poker, his aunt burnt his hands with a radiator when he was 3 she wouldn't let him let go."

"Are you sure I cannot go drain them?" Angel asked

"No I need you here for his change," Spike said "if his magic reacts weirdly to the fact he is a vampire he could go majorly crazy and start eating townspeople who come round with their pitchforks and fire which would be funny considering how neither can kill us."

"I know," Angel said "if only they didn't invent swords and sunlight huh?"

"Yup," Spike said "mind due imagine having to deal with Dru for all eternity I would be begging for someone to cut my head off."

"She wasn't that bad when she was sane," Angel said "that ship has sailed now though because of Angelus."

"Who is Angelus?" a voice asked they turned to see Harry. He looked different he was taller around 6'3 or 6'4 taller than Ron and slightly taller than Angel by one or two inches and quite a bit taller than Spike, he had broadened in the shoulders and was more muscular because of the power of Spike and Darla in his blood. His hair was tamer and was darker than black with a tinge of blood red in it. His eye sight had increased massively and he no longer needed glasses and his eyes had changed from light green to dark green.

"An old vampire," Angel said "he didn't have a soul then he gained a soul and became Angel, I am Angel nice to meet you," and then he extended his hand which Harry took to their surprise.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said shaking it and then turned to Spike "and you?"

"William the bloody at your service," Spike said "but I prefer Spike now."

"You're in my history of magic book," Harry said "you killed a goblin army in 1840."

"Yeah well we had help," Angel said "and it was a long time ago long before Spike had a soul and about 50 years before I got mine back."

"Do I still have mine?" Harry asked

"Yes," Angel said "otherwise you would be trying to go and kill for blood, no do you want to talk about what happened to you? We know some of it because when you drink a person' blood you can read their memories."

"So I guess you know about my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked

"Yup," Spike said "I pretty much wanted to go and kill them as soon as I saw that but my damn soul keeps getting in the way."

"Oh," Harry said slightly sad he wouldn't be able to get revenge on the Dursleys.

"Oh and I would watch that redhead," Spike said "she is blatantly a psycho."

"Which one?" Harry asked already with an idea

"The little redhead," Spike said "the one that follows you around like a stalker I have known and killed some of the sickest stalkers that there are and she has all of the characteristics of one."

"I know," Harry said "her brothers have said she claimed to have loved me since she was 6 but I only met her when she was 10"

"Ok that's pretty damn stalkery." Angel said

"I need to go to Diagon alley." Harry said "if I am dead Gringotts will give away my things and I don't want the Dursleys getting them."

"Ok then," Angel said "there is a vampire thing that we can do it doesn't really have a name it allows us to go from one place to another in like a second soundlessly."

"Wizards can do something similar," Harry said "we call it apparating,"

"How about we call it that?" Spike said "you might need to direct us Harry, we have never been to this diagon alley."

"Ok," Harry said and focused on diagon alley "you need to be touching me," Angel grabbed hold of Harry's right shoulder and Spike held on to his left elbow and they disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

They arrived at the front door of Gringotts and where surprised to see a goblin waiting on them.

"Ah Mr Potter," he said "I am Ragnok I will see you and your associates now," and then he lead Harry and the other two vampires into the back room.

"Ragnok," Harry said "how did you know I would be coming?"

"Because your status changed Mr Potter," Ragnok said "from human to magical creature, all I need is a drop of your blood and we can key you back into the vaults seen as how you are emancipated."

"Hang on cause I am a vampire I am emancipated?" Harry asked

"Yes because you are no longer held by the ministries laws to wizards," Ragnok said "now Lord Potter there have been some discrepancies in your finances."

"How do you mean discrepancies?" Harry asked

"Large amounts of money have been taken out by your magical guardian," Ragnok said

"Who is my magical guardian?" Harry asked

"Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok said "here is a print out of the sheet."

Order of the phoenix – 10 million galleons

Ron Weasley – 300 million galleons (over 6 year period)

Ginny Weasley – account closed (from July 1992 – August 1992)

Amount in account when opened – 50 million galleons

Amount when closed – 50 million galleons

Molly Weasley – 300 million galleons

Severus Snape – 100 million Galleons

Albus Dumbledore – 1 billion galleons

Amount of money still in account – 500 billion galleons

Potter vault – 200 billion galleons

Black vault – 100 billion galleons

Gryffindor vault – 200 billion galleons.

"They took money from me," Harry said "all of them,"

"Miss Ginevra Weasley," Ragnok said "demanded that the vault be closed as soon as she learnt about it and that money was returned to your vault."

"Ok," Harry said not really listening to the goblin Dumbledore, Ron and Mrs Weasley had been stealing from him for years and there was nothing he had known about it he was able however to take solace in the fact that Ginny had not used the money she had been given and had closed the vault.

"Also your will was most worrying Mr Potter." Ragnok continued

"What will?" Harry asked the goblin "I haven't made a will what so ever."

"We received this, this morning." Ragnok said

'I Harry James Potter of sound mind and body bequeath all of my money, property and titles between my friend Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore'

"As you can probably guess Mr Potter," Ragnok said "once we had received this we were determined to gain the truth we were planning on writing to you later today."

"Ok," Harry said

"Now," Ragnok said "Dumbledore contacted me and he will be here within the hour to hear your will so I would suggest you and your vampire friends hiding."

Angel and Spike nodded and disappeared into the shadows when Harry couldn't do it Spike came back out into the light and helped him.

"S'ok Harry." He said "it takes some getting use to." Angel of course was hiding a small grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus and all of the Weasley walked in together with Ron walking in with Hermione, he had his arms around her possessively and smirking where as she was crying heavily at the loss of her best friend. Hermione had been at home when Ron had turned up almost gleeful that Harry was dead and dragged her off to the Burrow without giving her the chance to even tell her parents that she was leaving and then she was dragged off to Gringotts to here Harry's will which made Ron look almost orgasmic but Hermione was more upset over Harry's death than everything else.

She had always seen Harry as the sibling she had never gotten as her parents were unable to have children after her own birth due to complications, when she had met Harry however he had brought feelings of love for a sibling and being an older sister out in her that was why she had always wanted him to do well in school and to protect him, also the fact that she defended him any time that people like Ron and the betrayers turned on Harry in their 4th year she stayed loyal to her best friend unlike Ron.

Harry was on a silent boil in the shadows taking both Angel and Spike to restrain him when he saw the way Ron was possessively holding Hermione.

"Harry take it easy," Spike said "I know he is a creepy shit but we cannot have them finding out our advantage before we want them to,"

That calmed Harry slightly but he was still glaring daggers at Ron and if looks could kill the redhead would be dead.

"I call to order the last will and testament of Harry James Potter," Ragnok said and placed an orb which he and Harry had programmed earlier into the centre of the table.

"What is this?" Albus said trying to remain seemingly innocent "I thought Mr Potter' last will was a written one."

"Yes but I received this not two hours ago," Ragnok said "so this is the last one Dumbledore,"

"How dare you speak to the headmaster that way," Molly Weasley screeched and reached for her wand before Bill pulled it away from her

"Magic in Gringotts is cause for a goblin to kill a witch or wizard," he said "Director Ragnok may I ask am I mentioned in the will? If not can I return to work?"

"I have the feeling you will be needed Mr Weasley," the goblin said "it will not take long."

"Hi," Harry said as a spectre coming out of the orb "if this is playing it is because I am dead, I was set upon by two vampires last night and attacked leaving me left for dead," Dumbledore and Ron both smirked at this Dumbledore was once again the most powerful wizard in the world once he had killed that half blood Riddle which would be easy now there was no prophecy child. Ron was smirking for a different reason however Potter was dead and Granger was his when someone could put the imperious curse on her or even a love potion he didn't care as long as he got something that was important to Harry Potter.

"However," the little orb Harry said "I was then found by another two vampires who had been hunting the original two who attacked me and one of them turned me into a vampire."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said looking down at the orb why did everything bad have to happen to her best friend / little brother.

"So I bet your wondering," Harry said "why you are all here? Well I turned up at Gringotts to let them know I was a vampire and not actually dead yet they had been given my last will to distribute my finances between them yet I have never actually written a will."

Dumbledore began to panic at this Harry had just pretty much said that the will they had sent was a lie of course Dumbledore knew it was but the fact Harry wasn't dead because of those stupid vampires meant that the will couldn't be activated anyway with Harry being a vampire."

"Let me out," Hermione said standing angrily and it was then they realised that she had worked out there was something going on involving Dumbledore and the Weasley family as there was no one else in the room so no one else would have sent a will.

"What?" Ron said

"Let me go Ron," Hermione said more tears spilling down her face "I want to leave,"

"Why Hermione?" Ron said if anything tightening his hold on her "why do you have to go?"

"Let go of her now Ron." Harry said stepping out from the shadows practically shaking with rage.

Ron fought his initial urge to scream when he saw Harry who looked the most imposing he had done since they had met, he was bigger, broader and stronger than before and also meaner looking whether it was because he was facing people who had betrayed him Hermione didn't know but even she herself was scared of Harry and about her own safety/

"Potter," Ron said "you arrogant bastard getting out hopes up thinking you were dead." Then in a quick second Harry lunged forwards but Ron being the typical pureblood and coward he was did what many a Slytherin would do he threw Hermione in front of Harry to protect himself.

Harry caught Hermione at lightning speed which was expected as Ron and Ginny both fired killing curses at Harry which hit him square in the back.

"I did it," Ron shouted "I killed Harry Potter!"

"Actually," Spike said stepping out of the shadows "I did, you ok Harry?"

"Yup," Harry said getting up and helping Hermione to her own feet "you see Ron if you paid more attention in DADA you would know Vampires are already dead." And before anyone could stop him Harry lunged at Ron and pinned him to the ground and proceeded to punch and hit every part of Ron that he could reach as he didn't want to turn or drain the wizard just scare him shitless.

It took Angel and Spike to pull Harry off of Ron as spells had been fired by all of the Weasley family but not had an effect on Harry.

"In case you hadn't guessed," Spike said "you ponces fucked it up good and proper trying to kill Harry now he has back up,"

"Yeah dirty worthless freaky vampires." Ron spat

"Anyone here a historian before I eat the fucker?" Spike said and Hermione nodded "love if I was to say to you William the bloody and Angelus are looking out for your friend, do you think these lot have a chance?"

Hermione was wide eyed with fear and even though he would never admit it so was Dumbledore Nicholas Flamel had tried to kill Angelus for over 80 years and not succeeded then however Angelus vanished when he regained his soul and became the killer of vampires Angel. William the bloody or Spike as he was later known was just as formidable as he was well known for killing two beings called slayers who protected the earth from breeds such as vampires and werewolves.

"Right," Spike said "we'll be going then," and Harry, Hermione, Spike and Angel all disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is AU Angel didn't get Wolfram and Hart and Sunnydale didn't blow up.

**Order of the Phoenix**

"Potter has disappeared." Albus said after they had all sat down

"The dark lord told me that the vampires had killed him." Snape said worried that Dumbledore or Voldemort would end up taking their frustration out on the spy.

"It seems he was saved and turned into a vampire," Albus said

"Who by?" Moody asked he didn't see why Albus was so hell bent on hurting Harry Potter after all the lad was a good fighter and wouldn't go dark unless Dumbledore continued pushing him down the path to turn him dark like had been doing.

"Some William the bloody," Ron said like it was of no importance "he was a really poncey looking bloke like Malfoy."

"William the bloody?" Moody said oh it so sucked to be against Potter right now if Spike was on his side "Albus please tell me you didn't annoy the blonde serial killer"

"He said he is protecting Potter," Ron said "he is as much against us as Potter is."

"Well then ladies and gents," Moody said "I think you may want to consider your membership to the order of the phoenix because when Spike is done with it you will be members of the dead bird."

Snape then left to tell the dark lord of this development

**Malfoy Manor**

"Potter lives my lord," Severus said cutting off the question of why he was there.

"But the vampires," Voldemort began

"He was turned by Spike," Severus said "he has captured the granger girl and they are gone my lord."

"So Potter has definitely left Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked

"Yes my lord," Snape said

"Maybe it is time for me to extend the olive branch to Mr Potter then?" Voldemort said with a twisted grin

**America**

2 seconds later Hermione and the three vampires were somewhere different.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around in the dark.

"California," Angel said "we fight creatures of evil and the dark over here like you do in Britain we felt that this would be the safest place for us."

"America?" Hermione said "you shouldn't be able to apparated that far but I guess being vampires and being able to move in shadows increasing the amount you can move this is amazing,"

"Is she always like this?" Spike asked Harry in a teasing tone causing Hermione to blush "because the way her mind works is amazing and scary at the same time I can see why you two get on."

Hermione blushed at this there had been sometimes where she had hated being smart as people had insulted her and teased her for it or like Ron had done tried to use her for the fact that she was smart, she had never had someone tell her that they liked the way that her mind worked.

"Angel," Spike said looking at the older vampire "what's the matter?"

"Demon," Angel said "I can smell fresh blood which suggests someone was killed be a demon recently this way near the wolfram and hart building." Spike and Angel then ran towards the building with Harry and Hermione just a step behind them.

"That's Lindsey," Angel said

"Ah well it least it was a bad guy who got gutted." Spike said

"But what the hell did it?" Hermione said the man's head was ripped clean off like it had been done with a weapon and his chest had been sliced open.

"No idea." Angel said

"Anyway," Spike said turning from the dead body "we are going to get some stuff and then we are leaving for Sunnydale."

"What's in Sunnydale?" Harry asked

"Help," Spike said

An hour later they arrived in Sunnydale, Angel told the rest of the Angel investigations team he was leaving to go to Sunnydale to get help for a friend but he didn't allow them to meet Harry as the less people that knew about Harry the better.

"It is going to be light soon," Spike said

"Is there a spell you can use to protect us?" Angel asked Harry and Hermione

"Solaris Protego," Harry tried and Angel and Spike where surrounded by a light "I think that might."

"What does that mean?" Spike said

"Sun shield," Harry said and Spike smirked "hey at least it worked."

"I guess," Spike said "anyway we are going to see the slayer."

"I thought you killed them?" Harry asked

"There is another one called when you kill one," Spike said "anyway there is two now Buffy and Faith, Buffy is the blonde and Faith is the brunette and kind of crazy and Buffy is the more by the book slayer so she will be more likely to help us."

"Ok," Harry said and went to follow Spike but Hermione stopped him

"Can we talk?" she asked and he nodded and hung back

'Here it is' he thought 'she wants to be taken back and doesn't want to be friends with a half breed.'

"I'm sorry," Hermione said

"What?" Harry asked confused

"About the Weasleys" Hermione said "you trusted them and they betrayed you I am sorry that they did that to you."

"You weren't to know Hermione," Harry said "I don't blame you and it is not you that has to apologise it is them that have to apologise if they feel that what they did was wrong."

"Ok," Hermione said "so your a vampire now?"

"Yes," Harry said

"Can you make me one two?"

"What!"

A/n: Also if there is any of my stories I haven't written in a while that you wish to adopt just let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry and Hermione**

"I want you to turn me into a vampire," Hermione said

"No," Harry said "no way in hell am I letting you be a vampire."

"You are a vampire," Hermione said "why can't I be a vampire?"

"If I jumped off a cliff would you?" Harry asked petulantly

"Yes," Hermione said instantly "in a heartbeat."

"Don't say things like that Hermione," Harry said "you are my best friend I would do anything to keep you safe,"

"The best way to keep me safe is to make me safe from dying," Hermione said "so make me a vampire."

"No," Harry said "not yet at least anyway if you still want me to turn you in 6 months then I will,"

"But that is months away," Hermione whined

"Exactly." Harry said with a grin "and as I said if you still want to at that point I will do but not before that."

"Ok," Hermione said defeated and they followed the direction Spike and Angel had gone in not realising that they had been watched the whole time.

They had been watched by death's angel he was a little over 7 feet tall and powerfully built. He had been created by the powers that be to help fight dark lords. The last time he had been on earth was to help Dumbledore defeat the dark lord Grindewald however the old man was corrupt now with this Potter business and they boy was the new leader of the light. The girl showed promise as well. The angel had already tipped the scales in the light's favour by killing Lindsey from Wolfram and Hart to give them time to form a two pronged attack against Voldemort and Dumbledore.

He knew that Potter would need moulding and knew that the vampires would be able to help Potter get ready for the war but he himself would also look after the boy as he was the last thing protecting the human race and he would not allow anything to happen to him with them being on the same side.

Death's angel was often vilified because he had killed people yet he was in fact the creature that had been called the grim reaper by muggles and he was simply doing his job and leading people to the next life and they would only see him before they died.

"Took you long enough," Spike said when Harry and Hermione joined them

"Sorry we were talking," Hermione said

"Let's just get inside," Angel said "there is a unnatural presence around here." Then he stepped forwards and knocked on the door. The door swung open and a blonde was standing there.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" she said and the two tall vampires winced "you just take off far Darla and Druscilla and you didn't think we would want to be told you were still alive, I swear you two are both idiots I mean they are insane bitches."

"Buffy we are fine," Spike said

"Apart from picking up people," Angel said and Buffy saw Harry and Hermione standing behind Angel and Spike.

"Who are they?" Buffy asked

"Harry Potter," Angel said "recently turned vampire and saviour of the wizarding world and Hermione Granger his best friend."

"You can all come in then." Buffy said and they stepped inside

"It's a vampire thing," Hermione explained to Harry "you have to be invited in to places."

"No he doesn't" Spike said "he's a magical vampire, so he can go out in the light as well there is a list I will be sure to give you Hermione,"

"Ok," she said

"So why are you here?" Buffy asked

"I need your help," Harry said "I have two wizards out to kill me."

"Ok." Buffy said "I will call Faith and she can get here she is out patrolling right now and we can sit down and talk about this.

**Faith**

Faith had been patrolling Sunnydale alone and was bored out of her mind she hadn't ran into one vampire all night she would take an ass kicking rather than being bored like this. Then like the old saying said be careful what you wish for as 4 vampires surrounded her from all sides.

"Aw how nice," she said "I was thinking I needed something to stop me being bored and you idiots turn up."

The one in front of her lunged at her and she quickly stabbed him in the chest with the stake and then sidestepped the one attacking her from her left. Then however the vampire who had been behind her grabbed her and she tried to twist from his grip but couldn't so she twisted so that he could not bite her neck.

"Get off of me you old dead bastard." She roared trying to kick him. Then the vampire let go and she looked up to see that there was no vampires around. "What the fuck?" she said to herself and turned to see if there was anyone there.

"That's weird," she said to herself and turned and left

It had been death's angel who had helped Faith after all she was destined to help the Potter boy also, without Buffy and Faith there would not be a slayer as powerful as them to defend the earth.

A/n: Death's angel will be paired with Hermione or Dawn it is up to you.


	6. Chapter 6

"B I'm back" Faith said walking into the house and walked into the kitchen and saw both Angel and Spike with two teenagers that she didn't know "hey"

"Hi" Spike said "Faith this is Harry Potter who is a recently turned vampire slash wizard and his best friend slash witch Hermione Granger"

"Hi." Faith said "you guys didn't kill a couple of vampires earlier did you?"

"No," Angel said "why?"

"Because someone did," Faith said "I was getting my ass handed to me and then they just kind of disappeared."

"That' weird" Spike said "someone does a nice thing and kills Lindsey and then someone starts killing vampires."

"But whose side are the on?" Angel said "ours or theirs?"

"Or a third side." Harry said "their own"

"Maybe," Angel said none judgmentally "it isn't common for a third side to get involved in a personal war such as a magical world one though I mean attacking wolfram and hart, saving Faith and Darla and Dru happening to be the two vampires that are sent after you that is a hell of a lot of coincidences Harry and I don't believe in coincidences."

"Maybe there is a prophecy," Buffy said walking into the room "I mean the Shansu prophecy is a big thing maybe this is another one."

Harry, Angel and Spike all groaned at this

"I sure as hell hope not." Harry said

"Me two," Spike said "I have had it with prophets trying to set my life out how they want it to be."

"I know it sucks," Harry said "is there anything to do around here?"

"Well there is a library still open." Faith said and Hermione perked up at this causing Harry to laugh.

"What?" Angel said

"Nothing," Hermione said glaring at Harry

"Just Hermione' reaction to that you have a library," Harry said with a grin causing Hermione to slap his arm, hard.

"Can I go and see the library?" Hermione asked "is there books on vampires there?"

"If you know where to look." Spike said "I will take you."

"Ok," Hermione said following Spike.

"We need to talk," Buffy said and Angel nodded and was lead out of the room by the blonde.

"I cannot help noticing that all of us have paired into living and dead," Harry said "is there something going on with Buffy and Angel?"

"They were together a long time ago," Faith said "but then they got all bouncy with each other and he became Angelus and tried to kill her and she sent him to hell but then he came back and I was around then and I tried to kill them and got sent to prison for a bit after some crazy with an evil snake mayor then Wesley who was a friend of Angel' turned up and asked me to help him because Angelus was back so I did and then I came back here and Spike was around and he was with Buffy which was weird because I thought she was still into angel and now I don't know what is going on with them."

"So they have history?" Harry said "huh that's weird, it is easy to see he still likes her."

"His problem was the age gap I think."Faith said "he has been living like 200 years before her the guy should grow up this is the 20th century guys will be able to marry other guys soon so what if he is a vamp and she is the slayer,"

"What if he could turn into Angelus?" Harry said "he is worried that if he becomes Angelus again maybe she wouldn't be able to kill him if she loved him."

"How do you work that out?" Faith said "you barely know them?"

"I know the same thing about someone else," Harry said "I know a werewolf who is in love with a metamorphagus and he won't get to close to her because he sees himself as a monster even though he cannot blame himself because he didn't have a choice in being bitten he was attacked by a werewolf"

"So the same thing really?" Faith said "they have been bitten fall in love with a normal living girl and won't admit it because they don't want to hurt the girl that they like because they do not want to hurt them."

"Yep." Harry said

At the same time Buffy and Angel were talking in the living room.

"What are you doing back here?" Buffy asked

"We need help," Angel said "there are too many of them to us to be able to fight alone against people on two different sides of the world with at least two different factions against him with the believed light side and the definite dark side."

"But that doesn't explain why you are here," Buffy said "you could have just dropped him off here or gave him directions but why did you and Spike both have to turn up."

"Me and Spike are sticking around the kid," Angel said "we don't want anything to happen to him so Spike said we should come with him besides we are all fighting together after all it doesn't make sense that we are all miles away from each other."

"I suppose," Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest "but if you and Spike think that you can both walk back into my life and walk back out of it when you want to then you are done with me Angel you either leave now and don't come back or you stick around and you stay around my life is not something you can just waltz into when you are bored of your own life."

**Spike and Hermione**

"So Buffy and Angel," Hermione said as she was reading a book on vampires

"Wow you catch on quick," Spike said

"I can understand people pretty well." Hermione said "well at least I use to think that I was because I thought that Ron and his family were decent people and they betrayed Harry."

"Come out," Spike said

"Huh?" Hermione said

"I can smell you," Spike said "you can't hide from the nose of a vampire."

"Well done," a man said stepping out from the bookcase "William the bloody it has been too long, almost 100 years."

"Who are you," Spike said "I wouldn't forget a smell like you after all you radiate death and power."

"I am death's angel," the man said "the bringer of death the symbol of the apocalypse."

"What do you want?" Hermione said

"Just to warn you," death' angel said "after all the end of the world is coming you didn't think that Voldemort and Dumbledore would just be fighting over the magical world do you? They want everything this is for all the marbles and they don't care if they own a wasteland of a planet just as long as they are the last one standing."

"What do you care?" Hermione said "your the grim reaper you are taking souls anyway right?"

"A world with 6 billion souls for me to take." The angel said "you think that is what I am an imprint on the earth like one of your silly little ghosts no you stupid girl I am death."

"How do you mean you are death," Spike said "is that meant to impress us?"

Death smirked and lifted Spike off of his feet easily and threw him the length of the library and he crashed into the wall

"I am more than an imprint," he roared "I have a body, a physical human body I can rip souls from bodies, I can kill, I am the embodiment of death and there is nothing that can be done to stop me after all you cannot kill death."

"Your sick," Spike said "and twisted."

"Your friend Angel drove a woman to insanity and turned her into a vampire," death said "I saw it when I took her soul he didn't give a damn that he was killing a woman he enjoyed it he enjoyed taking people' souls yet I am the sick one,"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked backing away from death in fear

"I am fighting the war," he said stepping closer to Hermione "after over 50 years I am being dragged back into a war with two sides that cannot possibly benefit the earth and I am going to kill, destroy and maim all of them to make sure that they do not do anything to the world that I helped build and there isn't anyone who can stop me."

"I might give it a go mate" Spike said pulling himself to his feet "after all I cannot let you just take over can I, that wouldn't make me much of a champion if I moved aside and let you do that."

"What makes you think yours and my side are much different?" Death said "I want to rip down the ministry and the law makers and start again building a world around your golden boy,"

"Harry," Hermione said

"The freshly turned vampire," death said "he is made for such great things."

"But who are you really?" Hermione said "if you have a physical body, who are you?"

"I was born this way," Death said and allowed them to see his true body.

He was around 7 feet tall and weighed around 280 pounds, he had black hair that was cut short, he had dead white eyes without pupils and then pupils faded into them with green eyes piercing into them.

"I was killed when I was 6 months old." He said "I was then taken by death and moulded into this so that when death' angel could return he could return in my form.

"Who are you," Hermione said braver looking at him

"I am the brother of Harry Potter," death said "Dumbledore took me from my parents erased all knowledge of me from history obliviating my parents, godparents and my parents friends they have no idea that I existed yet the ironic thing is that this body could have just as easily been the boy who lived."

Hermione couldn't believe it Harry' brother had been killed by Dumbledore obviously because he was a closer blood relative than the Dursleys and if Sirius or anyone else knew of him they could argue looking after both brothers would mean that they would have greater protection from Dumbledore.

"Would you like to meet him?" Hermione asked

"I have seen him," death said "he just hasn't seen me, who do you think has been watching out for him? I saved him from Quirrell, I was the reason he stayed on that broom, I am the protection that saved him when he was a baby and I was the one that killed Quirrell with Harry' touch as when Harry touched him I burnt at Quirrell' body and ripped his soul from his body, I was the one that saved Harry from that stupid basilisk and don't even get me started on that goddamn triwizard tournament."

"So your his guardian angel?" Hermione asked

"In a sense," Death said "if it wasn't for me he would not have survived the 31st of October 1981 but of course Dumbledore has convinced everyone that he is the highest power in the magical world after all he himself has his own horocruxes to bind himself to this world, that is the only reason that I cannot rip him from this world like the insect from this world same for Riddle."

"I know that he would like to meet you," Hermione said "after all he has grown up without a family, hang on if you can rip people from this world why not rip the Dursley' from it."

Death then grinned wolfishly at Hermione

"Who do you think Dumbledore' horocruxes are?" he said " he took me to their house and killed me and made them horocruxes he brought two other children as well but I do not know their names."

"Oh my god." Hermione said

"Albus Dumbledore saviour of the light," Death said "is also the man that sacrificed three toddlers under the age of 12 months so that he could be immortal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Albus**

It had not gone the way that Albus Dumbledore had planned he had wanted the Potter brat dead instead he had made the brat stronger which was not something he wanted. Albus knew that his horocruxes would not always be able to protect him seen as how they where muggles they would not be able to defend themselves however no one before him had ever made a living thing into a Horocrux let alone three so he had an element of surprise over his adversaries. Also them being the family of Harry Potter would cause even more confusion as why would Albus Dumbledore leader of the light cast dark magic in the house of his own golden boy.

The vampires would be a problem but he could simply kill them yet a magical vampire like Harry would be more of a problem as he would be harder to kill. Yet there seemed to be something more powerful than Lily Potter' blood protecting Potter as there was no way it could protect him from Riddle in his fourth and fifth year as Voldemort had the same blood so there was obviously something else at work there. Potter was a mediocre student as best Albus had made sure of that by not teaching him anything which was the plan to then have him killed or to simply hand him over to Voldemort.

**Harry and Faith**

"So," Harry said "what does slaying entail?"

"Killing anything demonic or dead," Faith said taking a bite of the sandwich she was eating "I mean literally anything Buffy has fought vampires, demons and false gods to name but a few."

"I have killed a 60 foot snake," Harry said "that could kill you with a look, I have killed a man possessed by another man and I have fought a guy who I am pretty sure cannot die no matter what I do to him."

"Wow," Faith said "and that was in a school? I mean what the fuck was going on there did they just leave the front door open and say come on crazy, evil killers."

"I think they did to be honest," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well that sucks," Faith said "so how are you dealing with the whole you are a vampire?"

"I am learning," Harry said "it has been easier than I expected it to be it just means I will have to get use to eating more bloody foods I am guessing."

"So what exactly is the difference with a magical vampire?"

"He can go out in the sun," Angel said "and he doesn't need to be invited into a place he can just walk straight in oh and he can use magic still."

"Cool," Faith said "right well I am going to do another sweep of the area and then go to bed."

"Do you need help?" Harry asked

"Sure," Faith replied "maybe we can run into your friend and Spike on the way back."

"Ok," Harry said and they left.

As they walked through the town Faith pointed out shops and places and also pointed out where things had happened to her and Buffy and then they came to the graveyard which wasn't far from the library.

"You know Buffy is scared of graveyards." Faith said

"Seriously?" Harry asked

"Well being buried alive," Faith said "I can kind of agree with her being alive for that, you know feeling your body age and die with nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Then two vampires appeared from no where and ran at Faith who rolled out of the way and Harry blasted them both with wandless Incendio charms burning them to dust.

"wow," Faith said

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that," Harry said with a small smile.

"Me neither," Faith said "remind me not to piss you off."

Harry then smirked and helped her to her feet.

"So what next?" he asked

**Death, Hermione and Spike**

"He killed three infants?" Hermione said

"Yup," death said "he killed three infants to make the Dursleys his horocruxes if I had known it was going to happen I would have been able to stop him but I wasn't able to."

"Why infants?" Hermione asked

"It was the spell he used," death said

"There are some dark rituals that are linked to the killing of children." Spike said "there are some that are normally necromantic rituals,"

"Yup," death said "there was so many different rituals that he could of used no one could have known which one that it was going to be."

"So what are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked

"I am looking after Harry," Death said truthfully "I am going to teach him all types of magic that I can do but there is no black or white magic, good or evil there is just magic."

"Well," Hermione began

"I know that you don't agree with that," death said looking at Hermione " but I have been around longer than you, magic can be used for different reasons, a levitation spell can kill people if they were elevated height and then dropped, the killing curse can be used to kill people mercifully as it causes no pain, the imperious curse can be used to stop people committing suicide or murder."

"I guess you are right," Hermione conceded

"Great," death said "must be going I have some people to go and kill,"

"Hang on," Hermione said "don't you want to meet Harry?"

"Why to tell my brother he has family he cannot live with?" death said "that he grew up not knowing? To be honest I am looking forward to avoiding that conversation as much as I can thank you very much."

"He is your flesh and blood," Hermione said "he deserves to know you will help him."

"His brother died an infant." Death said "I merely manipulated this form to give myself a body."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said "beneath all your hot air and threats beats the heart of a Potter."

Death then smirked and grabbed Hermione' hand and pressed it to his own chest and all she felt was cold skin and muscle.

"See princess," he said "no beating heart."

Then he turned and disappeared.

A/N: let me know which ship you want to see developed first

Harry/Faith or Hermione/Death


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know this hasn't been updated for a while and I planning on rectifying that this week however I cannot think of a suitable name for Ryan' brother something that is both powerful but a name of an angel that is not an obvious one e.g. Gabriel, Lucifer etc if you have any ideas leave a review or PM me thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry and Faith**

When Faith and Harry walked back to the house she couldn't stop asking him questions about his time at Hogwarts and also the fact that he had been able to kill two vampires at the same time with wandless magic and wanted to learn as much about it as she possibly could. Harry was pretty reserved in his answers as he didn't want to give all of the information to Faith until he was 100% sure that he would be able to trust her.

"So," Faith said "now that the slaying side is done do you want to go and have some fun?"

"Really I could do with speaking to Hermione," Harry said truthfully "I mean she is my best friend and she wants to grill me on being a vampire so I am betting she will have read all of the books on vampires and will be waiting for me when we get back there.

**Hermione and Spike**

Hermione however had not read all of the books on vampires, as she was more interested in the angel of death or death' angel depending on the book, he was always depicted as the bad guy in books written by light wizards but in the books written by grey wizards or wizards who used all types of magic such as Merlin who had used the killing curse to drive monsters from the land but it didn't go into detail what the monsters where he had worked with death' angel to create the safe haven for the wizarding world in Avalon which was a world that had since been lost.

Merlin had written that death' angel was like a lost soul with nowhere to go and that he had taken pity on the angel even though he knew the man was stronger than him and even though Merlin was a powerful wizard he knew that Death' angel could simply rip his soul from his body and there would be nothing that he could do to stop him.

Spike who had been reading about him as well could not believe the wars that the man had fought in both magical and muggle, he had even been fighting on the opposite side to himself in the second world war with Angel but the two of them had never met it seemed that Death' angel had been helping the British minister of magic fight the war against Grindewald even though he didn't trust either Dumbledore or Grindewald at the time Grindewald was the one that would bring about the end of the world, Dumbledore was simply a menace.

"this guy is a definite influence," Spike said death' angel had not been on the wrong side of a fight yet simply because if the side he had backed lost he himself could still fight the dark lord they had even tracked him back to British history to 1066 when he had presided over the war and eventually helped William the conqueror win the war before he inevitably had to stop him years later.

"Yeah," Hermione said nodding "he always seems to be involved in the big wars as well,"

"Yeah well he is a killer," Spike said "a good one at that I am surprised that he didn't kill me where I stood because I know for a fact that he could have if he had wanted to do so,"

"Then why didn't he?" Hermione asked

"That is what we need to find out," Spike said.

**Albus**

Dumbledore was going out of his mind, he had not been able to find the Potter brat where ever he was and then the vampires that he had sent after the slayer in case Harry went there were killed as well by an unknown being which suggested that something stronger than Albus had come to the playing field he just wasn't sure who it was.

Albus had first wondered it was the man that had helped him remove the world of Grindewald but he hadn't been seen in over 50 years so Albus was confident that it couldn't have been him after all people didn't turn up after just 50 years and go back to fighting against people that where former allies.

The only other guess was that the man had a son or daughter and they had a son in the past 50 years that would be strong enough to do the damage that he had but he didn't know of the man' name or even where to find him to ask him to fight the mystery assailant if it was not him.

In short Albus Dumbledore was screwed.

**Death' Angel**

He wasn't doing it to be nice, they needed her like she needed them her soul had been unfairly taken there had been only a few occasions where he had done what his superiors the power' that be had told him to do as they had threatened him with destruction if he didn't remove her soul claiming that it would benefit the world with her death but now she was needed in a world that would surely be destroyed the power' that be had too much control over this situation and he was beginning to think that they were biased any way in the way that they had stacked the deck against his brother or his body' brother at least that was why he had made the slayer' soul compatible with Potter' when she returned from her coma knowing that she would be able to help him.

**Buffy' House**

"We are just waiting on the pizza," Buffy said to Angel

"Great," he said "you do have like Pig' blood in the house right?"

"Always just in case," Buffy said nodding "and I have some really bloody steaks as well,"

"Good," Angel said and then there was a knock at the door, "I will get it,"

Then he walked to the door and opened it and saw a 7 foot giant of a man standing in the door way with a small brunette standing next to him.

"Can I help you?" Angel said and then he looked at the brunette again "Fred?"

"Hi Angel," she said shyly.

A/N: I am down to the last three names so you can vote

Nathaniel / Nate

Kane

Alasdair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fred?" Angel said reaching forward and pulling the small brunette into a hug "how are you here? I mean you died"

"That would be because of me," the man said drawing attention back to himself, "I control death I am death' angel and I was able to pull Fred' soul back from death and was able to bring her back to life,"

"How do you mean?" Buffy asked from where she stood "death' angel?"

"I have many different names," he said "angel of death, death' angel and the grim reaper they all mean the same thing when someone dies I lead them into the next life."

"Can you bring my mum back?" Buffy asked

"No," death said "only people that are too be involved in the final battle I am sorry,"

Buffy shook her head and smiled she knew that it probably wasn't going to be possible to bring her mom back to life but she thought that she had to ask just in case there was a chance that her mother could be brought back to life.

"Would you like to come in?" Buffy asked and they both entered the house

As Spike and Hermione heard the talking they walked into the hallway and Spike froze when he saw Fred standing there he had never really cared for people the closest he had come in recent years where Buffy and Fred, he cared for them both majorly but for different reasons Buffy was the slayer and powerful which was something that he could both respect and be in awe of as she wasn't a shrinking violet or a girly girl she was the slayer and she gained the respect that she had.

"Freddikins." Spike said taking the small brunette in his arms "don't you dare think about disappearing on me again you got me?"

"I hear you Spike," she said with a smirk and then she caught sight of Hermione "oh who are you?"

"I am Hermione," she said "Hermione Granger I am a witch and my best friend just became a magical vampire he is patrolling with Faith right now,"

"I am Winifred Burkle," Fred said "but I prefer Fred to Winifred as you can probably guess"

Then Hermione realised that Spike and Angel where both focused on the angel of death

"Why are you sticking your nose in our business?" Spike said "making us take you seriously by bringing Fred back?"

"You know him?" Angel said

"He threw me across a room," Spike said "with ease and then said he would help,"

Angel smirked at this even though himself and Spike had put aside their differences it was nice to see the younger man get hurt every once in a while so long as it wasn't fatal.

Angel couldn't help it as a small smile came across his face as he thought about Spike being launched across the room which caused Buffy and Fred both to scowl at him.

"What?" Angel said with a playful smirk "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to," Buffy said poking Angel in the side "I want you two to behave you are both adults act like them."

"Yes mom," Spike teased

"I have been reading about you," Hermione said drawing attention to the new comer again

"All good I hope," he said with a small grin as he knew that Hermione would research everything she could about him when he had watched over the boy that was the closest thing to a family member for him and the girl had been there for Harry the whole time and that was something he admired about the girl that she wouldn't give up on something until she knew absolutely everything about it but he knew that she wouldn't be able to know everything about him as only he did.

"You are remarkable," Hermione said and then blushed "some of the battles you have been in and things you have seen I think we could all learn things from you."

"You want to learn about the dark?" he said smirking at her "once you turn to the dark there is no turning back miss Granger I only saw it once and it was by a man much more powerful than anyone in this room, someone that killed the one person that he loved more than anything because he had to because if he didn't she would have killed everyone and that man was Merlin , himself and Morgana had been involved in learning the darker aspects of magic so that they would be able to teach future generations everything but one of their first students drove Morgana insane with the cruciatius curse and she turned on Merlin."

Hermione' mouth hung open in awe the history books said nothing of this just that Merlin and Morgana had eventually gone to war with each other there was no reasoning behind it and now death' angel had ripped apart the belief about what had happened at the time,

"History is written by those who are alive at the end," death said "Morgana was dead, Merlin was never the same and I was gone, people who didn't know all of the facts wrote history."

**Harry and Faith**

Harry and Faith came back to see 6 people sitting around the kitchen table and Faith quickly recognised Fred,

"Fred," she said hugging the girl "I thought you like died?"

"Thank him for it," Spike said jerking his head towards death "he brought her back,"

"Just who are you?" Harry asked looking at the man who stood up and extended his hand

"death' angel, the angel of death," he said "or Kane Leonidas Potter if you prefer,"

Then Harry did something completely unexpected he didn't scream, shout, hit or fire a spell the boy who lived to be turned into a vampire simply fainted.

A/N:

So death has a name and his middle name has a movie reference but it is also something to do with his past also let me know if you have an idea what it is


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry woke up he had Hermione and Faith standing in the room with him, Hermione was sitting by the bed and Faith was standing by the doorway with some sort of long thin blade in her hand. Faith was nervously pacing spinning the knife in her in her hands.

"That better not be silver," Harry said laughing and Hermione looked up and Faith nearly dropped the knife that she was holding causing Harry to chuckle.

"Not funny," Faith said even though she had a ghost of a smile across her face.

"I think it was," Harry said "after all I didn't think that it was normal for you to be walking spinning a knife in your hand for the last hour and a half."

"How do you know that?" Faith said

"Just because I seem to be asleep doesn't mean that I don't know what is going on" Harry said "its a vampire sense that I am able sense those around me it is like seeing with my eyes closed,"

"Yeah well your a dick," Faith said which caused Harry to laugh "yeah well you fainted."

Then the door opened and Kane, Buffy and the vampires stepped into the room.

"Hey," Kane said "are you ok?"

"You said you were a Potter," Harry said "but your death? How?"

"I was sacrificed," Kane said "for Dumbledore to have horocruxes well this body was anyway I really am death but I took the soul and body of your brother and moulded him into a way for me to be involved in this war to help you."

"Is he alive?" Harry asked "I mean could you leave his body and he could take over?"

"No," Kane said "there is just me in here now think of me as like a born death."

"Ok," Harry said "so why are you getting involved now? I mean why didn't you stop Voldemort from getting his body back."

"I couldn't," Kane said "there was no one to fight Dumbledore I was protecting you the best I could and I figured the return of Voldemort would stop Dumbledore from messing with your life when in fact it did the opposite and he decided to use you as a sacrifice to fight Voldemort but now luckily with you being a vampire and a magical vampire there is no way that they can stop you from killing them,"

"How?" Harry said "their horocruxes can keep them safe."

"Destroying a Horocrux normally injures the person that does it, Voldemort would have set traps to hurt wizards he would not foresee a vampire taking interest in him, also you can ghost around wards before they even know you are there you could wipe out their forces."

As Harry let what Kane said sink in he couldn't help thinking that Kane was obviously a lot stronger than him as he was death also and he wondered if he could be to do with the prophecy between Voldemort and himself and he wondered if Kane would have been the prophecy child if he hadn't been killed.

"So what's the plan?" Angel said

"Well," Kane said "Harry needs to have more rest and then if you and Spike could help him refine his vampire abilities that would be a place to start,"

"What about us?" Faith and Buffy said at the same time

"Faith if you stay with Harry he just may need restraining if he has nightmares he shouldn't do because I will manipulate his sleeping pattern as I remove more of the blocks that Albus has put on him I am just reverting him back to how he should be it shouldn't take that long." Kane said "Buffy if you can just like patrol the area to make sure that there is no one from the order of Voldemort's forces in the local area,"

"I will help her," Hermione said "after all even though the slayer is strong magic can kill you from hundreds of yards away."

"Ok," Kane said and then sat down in the chair Hermione had been in "guys not to be rude but I need quiet to go through his mind."

"It' ok," they said and all walked out.

"So I will patrol now seen as how it is dark," Buffy said and turned to Hermione "if you don't want to come with me is there anything you can give me to protect me from magic?"

"No I'll come with you," Hermione said assuredly "I am just a little worried about Harry."

"Kane wouldn't hurt him," Buffy said "not if he wants to hurt him and Faith would kill him if he tried,"

As the two girls walked around they could not help but talk to each other and try to get to know one another better, they also could not help but notice similarities in their lives as Buffy had been chosen to be the slayer and had no choice in the matter just like Hermione had no choice in the fact that she was a witch. Also they were both outcasts as young children as even though they hadn't known it they were missing something from their lives as Hermione didn't have magic and Buffy didn't have slaying.

At the same time Kane and Faith were talking whilst Harry slept,

"So your death huh?" Faith said

"Yup," Kane replied

"I knew being a slayer got you to meet death quicker," Faith said "but I don't think this was what my watcher meant"

"Yeah me neither," Kane said with eyes closed.

"So," Faith said "I am guessing you know all possible outcomes for this war?"

"Yup," Kane said

"Is anything constant?" Faith asked

"Death," Kane said "destruction and the end of the world unless Harry wins."

Then Kane' eyes burst open wide with anger and disappeared in harmless fire.

"What was that?" Faith said to herself.

**Buffy and Hermione**

The two girls where walking around the graveyard when a barrage of spells were flung towards them and Hermione barely got her shield up in time.

Hermione turned to see some of the order there with Ron, Ginny, Molly and the twins.

"You think we can take them?" Buffy said

"Not on my own," Hermione said "and I don't know how to make an anti magic ward."

"I think you should give up miss Granger," Dumbledore said "simply tell us were Mr Potter is and we will give you a safe passage back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah right," Buffy said "as soon as you tell them were he is we are both dead."

Then a volley of killing green curses where flung at Hermione and Buffy and a flash of fire caused an object to appear and take all of the curses to the chest and he didn't go down, he simply laughed and said.

"My turn"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: from here on I am going to refer to Death as Kane cause it is easier

Ron quickly dove out of the way leaving the rest of the order to defend themselves and Albus to erect a large shield around them. Kane' spell whichever it was however as Albus didn't know of it burst through the shield and was pinpointed at one person in particular. Ron.

Kane had seen how Hermione had been treated as well as how Harry had been treated and as he had finally stepped into a more active part of the war he was able to do what he wanted rather than what he felt would benefit the light. He had seen Weasley verbally abuse and belittle Hermione in some way in the past 5 years that she had known him and also treated Harry terribly which was Kane' excuse he had always had a form of a fixation with the young Gryffindor girl, he didn't know why that he did so and it was not something that he had control over but it was not something he would stop either as the girl was smart and also very defensive of her friends especially Harry.

The curse he fired at Ron hit him directly in the genitalia and caused his genitals to get extremely hot as it was a curse which would be used on the more unpleasant members of the wizarding community such as murderers, rapists and the like which they didn't want to reproduce or to have sexual intercourse as the curse made it extremely painful for them to think about someone sexually and if they attempted to have sex with someone either consensually or none consensually without the curse being lifted it could result in the genitalia falling off.

"My ball burn," Ron said falling to the floor holding his painfully hurting balls which caused Buffy to laugh and Hermione was laughing loudly and was having to grab onto one of Buffy' arms to stop herself from falling to the ground. Then however there was a noise and they turned to see Angel and Spike running towards them with Harry and Faith behind them. Dumbledore who knew that he would not be able to fight some demi-god type being and three vampires plus two slayers on his own retreated with a portkey taking all of the order with him.

Harry marched over and grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug and buried his head into her shoulder and was overcome with the smell of fresh parchment and strawberries, Harry guessed she had been writing recently and that she had strawberry shampoo,

"Are you ok Mione?" Harry asked and he could feel his best friend not the affirmative."

"We are fine Harry," Hermione said "Kane saved us."

Harry looked over at where Kane stood and nodded his head even though he didn't know Kane that well yet he had saved Mione and that made Harry trust him more after all Hermione was his best friend and he wanted to keep her safe and Kane had done that for him.

Faith was currently fussing over Buffy but also reprimanding her for nearly getting her and Hermione hurt.

"What exactly was I meant to do against magical people?" Buffy asked her friend cutting her off mid rant "I have no magic in me at all, Hermione defended us the best she could and then Kane turned up, now calm down you are acting like my mother"

Faith blushed at this but she did care for Buffy in the sister kind of way and wanted to protect the other girl the best she could even if she was unsuccessful as Buffy had always been there for Faith apart from when Faith had gone crazy and tried to kill Angel and Buffy but apart from that the two got on pretty well.

"I just care," Faith said which caused the others to laugh.

"Come on." Spike and Angel said lugging a tired Buffy up onto Angel' back before helping Harry lift Hermione like she was a dead weight "let' get you two back to the house."

"We can walk you know?" Buffy said defensively as she didn't want to seem weak but truthfully she had been scared when faced with the amount of magic users that she was and she was glad that Kane had arrived when he did.

"We know," Angel said "but you look like you are going to pass out from tiredness and pain so let us do something nice for you for once."

"Ok," Buffy relented and they walked off with Spike and Kane walking with Faith at the back of the group.

"How did you find us?" Kane asked

"You have a distinct but powerful smell to your blood," Spike said truthfully "if I wasn't so bothered about the fact it wouldn't kill you and you could kill me I would be tempted to drink your blood,"

Kane laughed at that as even though Spike was probably joking about drinking his blood he knew that the vampire was slightly scared at the amount of power that he wielded.

**An hour later**

Hermione had gone to sleep pretty much as soon they had gotten back to the house. What hadn't been expected was that Kane would watch over her from the shadows, not in perverted way but he wanted to make sure that she was ok as she was the weakest member of the group in a sense as Harry, Angel and Spike where all vampires, Faith and Buffy where slayers and he was the undead as well where as Hermione was the easiest to kill.

Harry on the other hand was unable to sleep and was currently watching the music channels with Faith who also couldn't sleep whilst talking about their lives,

"I am glad Kane was able to save Mione and Buffy." Harry said "who knows what could have happened if he hadn't turned up." Then he involuntarily shuddered causing Faith to move closer to him and raise his eyes to meet hers.

"He did save them though," she said "and if he didn't you would have found a way too Harry."

"I just want to be able to look after Mione." Harry said looking at Faith "she trusts me blindly and I can't help but worry I am just going to get her hurt."

"Maybe you just need someone to look after you," Faith said confidently and then she leant forward and kissed Harry hard on the lips surprising him.


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that?" Harry said when they broke apart there was no denying that he fancied the older slayer but he wasn't expecting her to kiss him and be so obvious in the fact that she liked him.

"That was a kiss vamp boy," she retorted with a grin "I thought you were meant to be some sort of uber celebrity in the magical world you are telling me that you don't have some groupies hell if I was a witch I would have stalked you and damn near raped you when you turned legal,"

Harry didn't know what to make of this comment as he was not sure if Faith was being truthful or not but over the last few days she hadn't seemed eccentric and she had just kissed him which suggested that she meant what she had said.

"Really?" Harry said with a slight twinge of a red hue on her cheeks.

"Of course," Faith said "I mean you are good looking, smart, brave and loyal to a fault I mean I would totally have been beating those school girl bitches off with a stick to have a chance to be with you."

Harry couldn't help but keep the proud grin off of his face when she said that for once he didn't have a girl that wanted him for his fame and money or simply because of his moniker of the boy who lived as he felt that he was only famous because he failed to do what his parents did which was die.

"You know?" Faith said "me and you have a lot in common we are both wanted dead by dark and dangerous people and you have a prophecy over your head, there have been a lot of prophecies over slayers so we have a lot in common."

Harry nodded and then pulled Faith into a hug,

"What was that for?" she asked confused

"For treating me like an adult," he said "after all everyone else pretty much treated me like a child where as you and Buffy and the rest have treated me like an equal which makes me feel happy that I am around you guys as I know that I can trust you and not have to worry about you not trusting me as much as I trust you,"

Faith then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips which caused Harry' arms to tighten around her waist as she leant backwards falling against the couch so that his body was on top of his.

"We should stop," Harry groaned when they broke apart causing Faith to move her hips against him,

"Why Harry?" she asked innocently batting her eyelashes "am I doing something that you don't like?"

"Just the opposite," he muttered causing her to giggle "either way we should stop,"

"Ok," she said letting go of him and he moved away allowing her to sit up again.

"I really like you though," Harry said "I am not just saying that because you kissed me I really do like you,"

"Yeah that's what all the boys I orally assault say," Faith said with a grin but she knew that Harry was different simply because they were both going to be in it for the long haul after all they were fighting side by side in a war it wasn't like she would wake up one day and he would be gone.

"I am being serious Faith," Harry said "I really do like you but I am having to focus on a war and to be able to fight and I can't really focus on relationships right now,"

"That is what I like about you Harry," Faith said "you know what you want and you are going to do it, the one problem I have with you is that you are too damn serious and I am going to change that."

Then she frogmarched him into the kitchen where she put him in a chair before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a couple of bottles of beer.

"What are those for?" Harry asked

"These," Faith said with a grin "are going to be drunk by me and you and we are going to talk anything you want to talk about you can say to me right now and I won't repeat it to anyone else."

Harry seemed to be weighing up her offer when she spoke again.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer Potter," she teased "normally I would just get you drunk and ask you embarrassing questions."

Harry took that as the cue and opened a bottle of beer.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Faith said

"I am worried that you all trust me so much," Harry said "like you presume I have some grand plan of what we need to do when I don't."

"It is your personality Harry," Faith said "like when Hermione told us about you teaching the other students you just give off a personality of authority and people listen to you it is not something that you can actually control."

Harry accepted this answer from Faith as he knew he could trust her.

"Anything else?" she asked knowing that Harry had one big worry he was too scared to admit to she just didn't know what it was.

"If I die," he said looking up at her "I want you guys to look after Hermione to make sure she is ok,"

"We can do that," Faith said and then a scream could be heard through out the house and Harry knew that voice anywhere,

"Mione" he said and took off towards her room with Faith hot on his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry," Hermione said when Faith and Harry got to her room "false alarm, I woke up and this big idiot was in my room yet no one had decided to tell me that before I went to bed so it was a bit of a surprise to wake up and have him in the corner of the room". Then Faith and Harry looked to the corner of the room to see Kane standing there.

"So not cool dude," Faith said with no sign of a smile on her face "we thought she was going to be murdered in her bed or something and you just decided to play hide and seek in her bedroom?"

"It wasn't something I was planning on," Kane said with a wry grin "I guess I forgot it wasn't a normal thing for me to be hiding in the shadows of the bedroom of a teenage girl ok?"

Then there were sounds of fighting in the hallway to see Spike trying to fend off Angel whilst Buffy stood in front of Fred protectively,

"What' the matter?" Hermione asked

"I am guessing Buffy got all bouncy with Angel," Faith said

"And that is a bad thing?" Hermione asked

"It turns him into Angelus," Faith said and ran to pull Fred into the bedroom and stood in a protective stance in front of the group which Kane quickly stepped around her.

"What are you doing?" Faith said and Kane simply rolled his eyes and changed his shape, he became even taller if that was possible to around 7'2 but became more demonic taking a shape similar to the beast that had beaten the crap out of Angel and the guys before the coming of that creepy bitch Jasmine, the only difference was that Kane' form was a black being but had big black wings. He stepped forward out of the room and flew along the hallway and picked Angelus up off of the floor before planting him against the wall and wrapping one of his clawed hands around Angelus' head whilst pressing another one to his chest, then a strong white light consumed the pair of them.

"What is he doing?" Fred asked

"I don't know but if he kills Angel he will have me to death with," Buffy said and they could tell that she was deadly serious it wouldn't matter if he was the embodiment of death or not Buffy wasn't losing Angel again no matter what,

When the light faded Kane was back in his human form and he stepped away from Angel who stepped forward with a grin on his face and quickly moved towards Buffy and pulled her into a deep kiss, then when they broke apart from her he whispered something in her ear which caused her to laugh and he lifted her up and began spinning her around.

"What is going on?" Harry asked

"I don't know," Faith said "but what ever it is I know it made Buffy happy she hasn't smiled like that in a long time."

"I broke the curse," Kane said walking over to them "it was easy enough to do I locked it into his body, there is no way it is getting out now, I meant to do it ages ago but with the world wars and everything going on I forgot."

Before anyone else to could say anything they were surprised when a blonde blur dislodged herself from Angel and launched herself at Kane and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Buffy," Kane said gasping for breath and then remembering he didn't need to breath and then laughed "if I had lungs that needed air to breath I would be having trouble breathing."

"That was a thank you," she said when she finally let go of him "for well, giving Angel his soul on a more permanent basis,"

"He wouldn't lose it so much if he could keep it in his pants," Spike teased and Faith hit him hard in the shoulder, it was a nice moment that they had to take as it was obvious that there wouldn't be many good moments in the war that didn't involve fighting and potential death.

"Right," Faith said "we have open beer downstairs, anyone is welcome."

Harry, Faith, Fred, Spike and Angel all went downstairs as Buffy claimed she was too tired but after looks from the others she relented but said she had to take a shower first. This left Hermione and Kane alone in the room.

"I will over look the skulking in my room," Hermione said "if you tell me why me?"

"How do you mean?" Kane said trying to avoid the look that she was giving him as she tried to trick him into giving her answers.

"Out of all of the people to watch over," she said "why are you watching me?"

He was intent on telling her it was because he was worried the most about her but that wouldn't completely be true. Of course he didn't want to see any harm come to her but it wasn't because he saw her as weak as he had originally thought was the reason but now he thought it was more to do with the young witch herself, she was smart, confident, trust worthy and also very good looking.

"I don't know," Kane said

"Bullshit," she said shocking him "I can tell in your eyes there is something you aren't telling me what is it?"

Kane paused and looked down at her and saw her looking up at him with big brown chocolate almost eyes and if his heart could beat he knew it would stop with the look she was giving him and he knew that she was much to young and innocent to be with him and he wouldn't allow her to give up someone else just to be with him.

"It's because I see you as weak," he said holding down the sob he thought could be coming out of him "I watch out for you because you are a liability as you are mortal and aren't a slayer you could get yourself and Harry killed I do it to make sure that you survive,"

Hermione then felt her face get hot and two tears fall from her face.

"I am not weak," She sobbed

"Sure," he said "you tell yourself that," he said and then disappeared hoping that she would forgive him as he knew he had just broken her heart as well as his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione spent that night crying, not only for the fact that Kane had told her that she was weak that had upset her but also there was the fact that she had been beginning to fall for him after all, he had saved her before and she had a slight crush on him and he had hurt her in telling her that he didn't have any interest in her in other than the fact he didn't want to see her die as she was the weakest member of the team as she wasn't a vampire or a slayer. When she woke up she went and washed her face and told herself no more, she would either get Harry or another one of the vampires to bite her or she would get Faith or Buffy to teach her how to fight.

Hermione went downstairs and saw Fred and Harry downstairs, she didn't want to cause a problem between Harry and Kane when he came back, if he came back that would occur because of what Kane said to Hermione,

"Hey," Hermione said softly and Fred put a cup of coffee in front of her "thank you,"

"What' the matter Mione?" Harry asked sitting next to her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him, he was Harry after all, her best friend and brother in all but blood she knew that she couldn't lie to him.

"Kane left," she said "we had a little bit of an argument last night and he left I didn't see him come back either."

"What did you argue over?" Harry asked but he was not really sure if Hermione would want to talk about the situation if it had only happened the night before.

"He told me he looked out for me because he thought I was weak," Hermione said "then he left,"

Harry was shocked by what Kane had said to Hermione as he didn't think that his brother would do that but of course he was also that he was death and not a normal man.

"I doubt he meant it Mione," Harry said

"He didn't mean it in a bad way," Hermione conceded "just that I wasn't a slayer or a vampire so therefore I was the weakest member of the group."

"I am normal," Fred said

"No you aren't," Harry said "I can smell it on you, something that isn't quite human."

"How do you ..." Fred began "Illyria, he left me Illyria."

"What's Illyria?" Harry asked

"She was a goddess, kind of," Fred said "she took over my body to try and take over the world but Angel and Spike convinced her to join their forces to be able to fight against the senior partners of wolfram and hart, I think he has left me in control though,"

"How do you mean in control?" Harry asked

"Illyria took over my body and killed me completely even destroying my soul." Fred said "that was why Angel and Spike where surprised when I turned up, this time however I think I will be able to control Illyria not the other way around."

"I think I will have to go and research more about this Illyria," Hermione said "also I want to learn if there is anything we can find to help us more because Kane is gone."

"Ok," Harry said "let me get changed and I will come with you Mione."

"No," she said quickly "I need time on my own, I will be ok Harry honestly,"

"Ok," Harry said "but promise me that you will take your wand and take a stake just in case you need it."

"Ok," Hermione said to placate her friend "but when I come back I want to talk more about a chance of you turning me into a vampire."

"I told you wait," Harry said

"But I will keep on asking until you give me a definite answer," Hermione said with a grin and picked up a stake and left.

"Why won't you give her an answer," Fred asked innocently "even if you say no you have at least given her an answer,"

"I know why she wants to be a vampire," Harry said "so she can be involved more in the war but she would if she wasn't a vampire, truthfully, I don't want to see her anywhere near this fight Fred, at the risk of sounding sexist against her this is a man' fight, me, Dumbledore and Voldemort whilst we live there is nothing that will stop the war, I couldn't bear to see Hermione die."

"Truthfully," Faith said from the door way "you are so full of crap, you want to keep her safe and I get that but what will you do if your plan doesn't work? Send her away? I am sorry Harry but that girl is as loyal to you as loyal can be you are not going to be able to convince her to leave you easily and it will be safer for her with you than anyone."

"It's not the point." Harry said and Faith went and sat in his lap

"Harry if it was me you were trying to protect," Faith said "first I would kick your ass for trying to do it but secondly, Hermione is a big girl and has her own morals, she told you that she would stand with you and fight with you, so let her."

"Ok," Harry relented "but I am not turning her into a vampire."

"Just think about it," Faith said and Harry knew not to argue with her.

Hermione had been walking alone and then had stopped just short of the graveyard to see some of the order waiting for her trying to be conspicuous with the muggle world but it was obvious to her as she came from the muggle world. She ran past the Weasley twins and Ron and got up the steps to the library however when they reached the stairs a blast of fire separated her from them,

"Bloody hell," Ron said

"What was that?" the twins said together.

"Thanks Kane." Hermione said softly as she walked into the library.

**Unknown Location**

The angel had been enjoying a long time of peace and quiet on earth with no one to disturb her when her door was caved in by the size 14 boot of Kane Potter.

"We need to talk," he said darkly

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said just as darkly "and you better not have harmed my family,"

"What family?" Kane said "I am older than you, don't bullshit me angel Gabrielle."

"Damn." Whispered Gabrielle Delacour.

A/N:

Surprise don't you just hate me?


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry and Faith**

"I am not trying to be sexist," Harry said "I am just trying to keep her safe are you telling me you wouldn't do that for your sister? Or Buffy or some of your friends,"

Faith knew that Harry was right but she wouldn't admit to the fact that he was right as she had lost people she had cared for as had Buffy as they had tried to protect their families as best they could and they had done but Buffy had lost her mom, Angel had lost his son and Cordelia, Spike had lost Fred even though he didn't love Fred he had feelings of wanting to protect Fred.

"I understand that," Faith said "but you cannot protect her from everything,"

"And you cannot be everywhere," Fred added "you cannot be expecting to be every step of the way to protect her,"

"It is my job to," Harry said "I promised myself I would keep her safe what good am I if I cannot even do that for her?"

"You are the boy who lived," Faith said "that's what you told me you where the boy who lived and the man expected to win, then be that man and protect her as best you can and that is what you are good for,"

Harry nodded at this and knew that they where potentially right and that he would have to talk to Hermione when she came back.

**Kane **

"What are you here for?" Gabrielle said "why now you haven't shown any interest in coming to see me in this form why do you need to turn up now,"

"I need you to help me," Kane said "I am human in this form, human emotions and everything I am starting to fall for a human and I have no idea what that means at all."

Gabrielle smirked at this,

"So the big bad angel of death came to find little old me," she said sardonically "this isn't 1000 years ago where you can just turn up on my doorstep and I let you fall into my bed if that is what you are here for."

"No," he said shaking his head "this girl drives me to insanity, I think I have a purpose with her a reason for being connected to her almost like a higher up wants me to protect her and I am protecting her but I don't know why."

"Angels to not love humans." Gabrielle said "that is the one rule that we have and you know that we defend them, we protect them but we do not fall in love with them and you are going against our own rules,"

"I know," he said "but there has to be a purpose to it, hell she is Harry Potter's best friend her life is bound by fate as much as his I wouldn't be surprised if she was going to be an angel one day but for some reason I feel a bond to her, it isn't normal."

"It is love you big idiot," Gabrielle said chuckling at the fact death was baring his soul to her and she couldn't help but laugh, he was meant to be the scariest being on earth yet he could be so human some times. "You are human aren't you? I mean you have a beating heart and the rest of it?"

"No," he said "not like a normal human's because I am death it doesn't it beats like a death knell and that is it my heart doesn't race when I see her, I am dead so my palms don't get sweaty or whatever else happens to these humans when they are attacked by these emotions of love and lust."

"Yet you know enough about them still from when we were together," Gabrielle said "do you not miss it? When we were more involved in the wars? We practically ruled the world."

"Then we were told to stay out of it," Kane said "and you still are, I am only involved because this war could kill all magical people I am the best way of preventing that,"

Then he raised a hand and it glowed with fire and then stopped.

"What was that?" Gabrielle asked

"Protecting Hermione from the Weasleys," Kane said "the youngest boy and the twins where chasing her so I did the wall of fire idea from when we fought in the holy wars."

Gabrielle smiled, even though she could tell that her chance with Kane, whatever it had been was long gone, they had been the only angels to ever have a relationship that had lasted almost 500 years before they stopped seeing each other as the angels where called back from earth especially death as there had been an increase in wars that he had fought in and the higher power had pulled them all back. Looking at him now though it was obvious that he had changed, he wasn't as monstrous as he use to be, he was showing human emotions hell he cared for a human and now Gabrielle decided she would help him.

"Ok," she said "how does it feel when you are with her, if you don't feel human?"

"I feel like I would do anything for her," he said "I would die for her yet I don't want to be close to her as she human and she will wither and die like humans do and I will be left alone."

"You are selfish then." Gabrielle said "it isn't for her it is for you that you don't want to be with her in case you lose her and you idiot you are the angel of death you can lock her soul into her body and give her immortality like you have done to people before, I can tell you have broken the curse on Angel and locked his soul in his body now get over yourself and tell that girl how you feel."

"Yes Ma'am," Kane said and turned to leave

"Death." She said "have you told them who that body is?"

"Yes," he said "Kane Leonidas Potter, but this time the smaller army will win, this won't end like Sparta,"


End file.
